Fire Blast (move)
|accuracy=85 |gen=I |category=Beauty |appeal=4 |jam=0 |cdesc=A highly appealing move. |appealsc=2 |scdesc=Earn +2 if the Pokémon performs first in the turn. |category6=Beautiful |appeal6=1 |jam6=0 |cdesc6=Works better the more the crowd is excited. |touches=no |protect=yes |magiccoat=no |snatch=no |mirrormove=yes |kingsrock=no |sound=no |tm1=yes |tm#1=38 |tm2=yes |tm#2=38 |tm3=yes |tm#3=38 |tm4=yes |tm#4=38 |tm5=yes |tm#5=38 |tm6=yes |tm#6=38 |tm7=yes |tm#7=38 |tmpe=yes |tm#pe=46 |na=no |target=anyadjacent }} Fire Blast (Japanese: だいもんじ ) is a damage-dealing move introduced in Generation I. It is TM38 in every generation so far. Effect Generation I Fire Blast inflicts damage and has a 30% chance of the target. Generations II to V Fire Blast now has a 10% chance to burn the target. Fire Blast can also be used as part of a Pokémon Contest combination, with the user gaining extra four appeal points if the move was used in the prior turn. Generation VI Fire Blast's power was decreased from 120 to 110. Description |The strongest Fire-type attack. Has a one-in-three chance of inflicting a burn on the target.}} |Strongest Fire-type attack. Has a one-in-ten chance of inflicting a burn on the target.}} |An attack that may cause a burn.}} |A fiery blast that scorches all. May cause a burn. Incinerates everything it strikes. May cause a burn. A powerful fire attack that may burn the foe. }} |The foe is hit with an intense flame. It may leave the target with a burn.}} |A fiery blast that may cause a burn. A powerful fire attack that may burn the target. }} |The foe is attacked with an intense blast of all-consuming fire. It may also leave the target with a burn.}} |The target is attacked with an intense blast of all-consuming fire. It may also leave the target with a burn.}} |The target is attacked with an intense blast of all-consuming fire. This may also leave the target with a burn.}} |} |} Learnset By leveling up 42 |42|42 31 |STAB='}} 37 |41|41|41 38 |STAB='}} 37 |41|41|41 38 |STAB='}} 55 |55|55 50 |STAB='}} 45 |||STAB='}} 43 |43|43|STAB='}} 37 |37|37|37|STAB='}} 40 |40 35 |35|STAB=''}} 90 |90|90 75 |75|STAB=''}} 55 |55|55|STAB='}} |STAB='}} By TM }} |STAB='}} In other games Pokémon Conquest |stars=5 |pow=51 |acc=85% |eff= Has a 10% chance to burn each target. |users= }} Super Smash Bros. series In Super Smash Bros. Brawl and Super Smash Bros. Ultimate, uses Fire Blast as part of 's Final Smash: Triple Finish. In Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS/Wii U it is one of Mega Charizard X's attacks which is shot as a fireball out of Mega Charizard X's mouth where upon contact it transforms into 大 and causes multiple hits. Pokémon GO }} *Prior to an update to Niantic's servers on July 30, 2016, Fire Blast had a power of 60. *Prior to an update to Niantic's servers on February 16, 2017, Fire Blast had a power of 100 and a duration of 4.1 seconds. and may only know this move if they were obtained before February 16, 2017. Description |Inflicts damage on the target. It may also cause a burn. It thaws and frees frozen Pokémon.}} |Inflicts damage on the target. It may also afflict the targeted enemy with a Burn status condition. It thaws out frozen Pokémon.}} | }} |The target is attacked with an intense blast of all-consuming fire. It may also leave the target with a burn.}} |It damages an enemy. It could also cause the Burn status condition. With the Burn status, the enemy keeps taking damage, and its Attack also goes down slightly.}} |It damages an enemy. It could also leave the enemy with a burn.}} |} |} In the anime In the main series In Pokémon Origins In the manga In the Phantom Thief Pokémon 7 manga In the Pokémon Adventures manga In the Pokémon Battle Frontier manga * In Final Battle: Versus The Salon Maiden, told her to use Fire Blast, but it wasn't shown using the move. In the Pocket Monsters BW: The Heroes of Fire and Thunder manga In the Pokémon Gotta Catch 'Em All manga In the Pokémon Pocket Monsters manga In other generations Core series games Side series games Spin-off series games Trivia * In Generation I, Fire Blast was the only move that could be taught by TM. * Its animation is based on the Daimonji of the Japanese festival , where a large bonfire is lit in the shape of the character 大 (meaning "big" or "great"). * A glitch sometimes occurs with this move in where the background fails to appear, instead showing just black. In other languages |bordercolor= |zh_yue=大字爆炎 大字爆 大字燒 |zh_cmn=大字爆炎 大字爆 |nl=Vuurschot |da=Ildslag |fi=Tulirynnäkkö (season 1) Tuli-isku (EP269) |fr=Déflagration |de=Feuersturm |el=Πύρινη Λαίλαπα |it=Fuocobomba |ko=불대문자 |pl=Ognisty Podmuch Ognisty Wybuch Podmuch Ognia Ogniowy Błysk Ognista Fala |pt_br=Rajada de Fogo (games, -present, TCG, manga) Explosão de Fogo (early anime) |pt_eu=Rajada de Fogo |sr=Vatrena Eksplozija |es_la=Llamarada (BW058-present) Ataque Fuego (EP063) Golpe de Fuego (EP237-EP269) Explosion de Fuego (AG153) Estrella de Fuego (AG181) |es_eu=Llamarada |sv=Eldstöt Eldsmäll Eldskott |vi=Ngọn Lửa Hình Chữ Đại }} Category:Moves that can inflict a burn Category:Moves in Pokémon: Let's Go, Pikachu! and Let's Go, Eevee! de:Feuersturm es:Llamarada fr:Déflagration it:Fuocobomba ja:だいもんじ zh:大字爆炎（招式）